Froslass
| name='Froslass'| jname=(ユキメノコ Yukimenoko'')| image=Froslass.png| ndex=478| evofrom=Snorunt♀| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Fross-Lass | hp=70| atk=80| def=70| satk=80| sdef=70| spd=110| total=480| species=Snow Land Pokémon| type= / | height=4'03"| weight=58.6 lbs.| ability=Snow Cloak Cursed Body (Dream World)| color='White'| gender=100% ♀| }} Froslass (ユキメノコ Yukimenoko) is a /' '-type Pokémon, and is one of the evolved forms of Snorunt. Only female Snorunt can evolve into a Froslass with the use of a Dawn Stone. Froslass appears as a boss in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Appearance Froslass are a slightly humanoid Pokémon that appear to be wearing a kimono. Froslass's entire body is located on its head and not the "dress" that it appears to wear, as the Pokédex states that "what appears to be its body is actually hollow". Over the top of its head is a type of mask with two "horns" made of . On this mask are several openings, one for its mouth, two for its eyes and one in the center of its forehead, all of which reveal its purple skin underneath. Attached to the sides of its head are its arms which increase in width halfway down the its arm and ends at the wrists, enforcing the look of a kimono. On the center of Froslass's dress is a large, tied ribbon or obi, fitting in with the kimono theme. The shiny version of a Froslass are overall duller in tone and have a pink colored obi instead of a red one. Abilities All Froslass have the ability Snow Cloak which will raise its evasiveness when the move Hail is used. Unlike Snorunt or its other evolved form Glalie, Froslass is a -type in addition to an -type, allowing them to learn a number of moves the other forms cannot learn. In the Anime Froslass made its debut appearance in The Drifting Snorunt!. It appears to Ash and his friends while they are traveling through a snowstorm. She creates an illusion to lure them into a trap so that they help find her lost friend, Snorunt. Game Info Froslass first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, as a new evolutionary form of Snorunt. In order to get one, a Dawn Stone must be used on a female Snorunt. Locations | pokemon=Froslass| diamondpearl=Evolve Snorunt♀| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Snorunt♀| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Snorunt♀| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Froslass| PMD2=Crystal Crossing (9F-13F)| Ranger2=Almia Castle| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Froslass| diamond=It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow.| pearl=It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow.| platinum=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It said to then secretly display it's prey.| heartgold=Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.| soulsilver=Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.| black=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey. | white=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey. | }} Origins Given its gender, types and appearance, Froslass are likely based off of the Yuki-onna (雪女 snow woman) from Japanese folklore. The Yuki-onna is a female spirit associated with winter and/or snowstorms that is sometimes depicted as wearing a white kimono. Froslass's English name comes from a combination of the words "Frost" and "Lass", similar, in the way it is fashioned, to its Japanese name. It's Japanese name, Yukimenoko, comes from combining the words "Yuki" (snow) and "Menoko" (girl). Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon